The National Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center for African American Men's Health (NTCC), proposed by the University of Minnesota (UMN) in partnership with the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB), seeks to address, through a regional approach, health disparities in conditions affecting African American men on a national scope. The program will target disparities in unintentional and violence-related injuries and chronic diseases in African American men across the life course of this population. The proposed NTCC is built upon the framework of an existing national consortium - the Enhancing Minority Participation in Clinical Trials (EMPaCT) - and will utilize the established infrastructure of the five major EMPaCT centers: UMN (Midwest), UAB (Southeast), Johns Hopkins University (East), MD Anderson Cancer Center (Southwest), and the University of California, Davis (West).The goal is to develop, implement, and evaluate interventions that will improve African American men's health through research, outreach, and training. This goal will be pursued through the broad partnership and significant collaboration with our national supporters, the National Baptist Convention Foundation USA, Inc. , the National Football League , and 100 Black Men of America, Inc. To achieve our goal, we will implement the following specific aims: Aim 1. Conduct a one-year planning and assessment phase. Aim 2. Develop, implement, and evaluate a collaborative research program in the core areas of differential health outcomes for African American men: unintentional and violence -related injuries, cardiovascular disease, cancer, and stroke; Aim 3. Establish four cores (Administrative, Collaborations and Partnerships, Research, and Intervention Implementation/Diffusion) to support the proposed and future research activities; Aim 4. Develop, implement, and evaluate a Pilot Project Program in collaboration with national community-based partners and in conjunction with EMPaCT Consortium members;Aim 5. Disseminate research results and promote research uptake through an integrated approach that uses both traditional and social media in order to engage stakeholders at all levels.